


Who Dares Disturb My Slumber !?

by EmmaWasRight



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Asgardian Mead, F/M, Matchmaking assassins, Truth or Dare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-09
Updated: 2015-08-09
Packaged: 2018-04-13 21:30:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4538082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmaWasRight/pseuds/EmmaWasRight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Super-soldiers, Asgardian Mead, disappearing clothing and midnight banging - on doors that is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Who Dares Disturb My Slumber !?

Whoever was banging on Darcy’s door at this ungodly hour had better be dying or else she was going to kill them. Death, disembowelment, aliens and free pizza were the only reasons to disturb her slumber. She rubbed the sleep out of her eyes and opened her door, ready to tear a new one into whoever stood on the other side. 

The barrage of words were promptly forgotten as she took in the image in front of her. Steve Rogers was standing there, not unusual, they were friends and he usually checked in with her when he came back from a mission. What was unusual was that he was naked.

“Hello Steve, I think you forgot something before coming over” Darcy said with as much dignity as she could muster. She was doing her best to keep her eyes above his neck, but it was really hard, just like him. 

Steve turned about 16 shades of pink before answering “Hey Darce, do you still have those sweatpants I lent you? I need them for obvious reasons.”

“If I give you the pants will you tell me what happened to yours? Or why you didn’t just get Jarvis to open your door for you, since you obviously don’t have your keys?”

“Yes, there is an excellent reason for this, but I really feel like I should be wearing pants to tell it.”

“Fine, wait in the living room. Don’t sit on anything” Darcy left to get the pants all while doing her best to guess what had happened. She found them on the top of her laundry pile and headed back to the naked man in her living room. She threw them at Steve and said “Sorry, I haven’t had a chance to wash them yet”

“That’s okay, I’m not picky. Um do you mind turning around?” he asked sheepishly

“O-kay” Darcy turned slowly “Are you going to start telling me the story now?”

“Well it’s not great and I really want to make sure it stays between us, there are certain people..”

“Tony” Darcy interrupted

“Tony yes – You can turn around now – I’d really rather he didn’t catch wind of this.”

“I promise I will not tell Tony. Cross my heart” Darcy followed it with the childish crossing gesture over her chest “Now start bud, or I will decide to keep those pants.”

“Well, it started with some of that Asgardian mead Thor left for me”

“All great stories start with crazy Norse God booze end up with someone being naked, go on.” 

“And I shared some with Bucky.”

“Great, a metal armed assassin drunk off his rocker, this can only be good.”

“Sam and Nat were with us and were drinking beer. And Nat decided we needed to play truth or dare. And I chose dare and well here I am.”

“Right. And who came up with this dare?”

“Bucky, and then Nat and Sam agreed really quickly. I’m sorry Darce, this is really inappropriate, I shouldn’t have dragged you into this.” Steve felt terrible.

“Don’t worry about it, what are friends for if not to be part of your drunken escapades?” Darcy had never been part of a naked dare before but there was always a first time for everything. 

“You’re a doll Darce you know that?” Steve leant down to kiss Darcy’s cheek just as she moved her head to answer him and their lips met. Suddenly what was supposed to be a chaste kiss on the cheek became much more. Steve deepened the kiss and Darcy whimpered in a way that did things to him. When his hands trailed up her side, one to grab her neck and the other to caress her breast, Darcy leaned away from Steve and said “Steve, are you willing to lose those sweatpants again?”

As Darcy led Steve to her bedroom she decided there were now five acceptable reasons to wake her up from a dead sleep; death, disembowelment, aliens, free pizza and naked super soldiers.

**Author's Note:**

> As always I'm EmmaWasRight on tumblr. Feel free to stop by, drop me a line, send me an ask or just say hi!


End file.
